Mascaras y apariencias
by soldado dragon
Summary: no todo en la vida es lo que realmnete es


Mascaras y apariencias

Todo en la vida de los humanos es solo eso mascaras y apariencias los humanos las usan todo el tiempo son lo que la gente quiere ver

Los hijos perfectos frente a los padres¡

Personas normales ante la sociedad a la cual pertenezcan

Ser justos, correctos y morales es todo lo que hay en su vida

De lo contrario son marcados y señalados por la misma

L as emociones también son mascaras y apariencias

Deben querer a la persona correcta, según las normas de la sociedad en la que vives o ser marcado.

Fue así como vi a dos enamorados viviendo largos años una mentira.

Pese a que en ellos la semilla del amor fue sembrada y germino dada la naturaleza de su relación, tuvieron que vivir en la mentira tras un verano juntos que sirvió para limar asperezas entenderse y finalmente enamorarse.

Así tuvieron que usar la mascara de la amistad en su tierna infancia, ante familiares y amigos eran los mejores amigos, tal ves hubo sospechas pero nada fue concreto , así en la oscuridad tuvieron que vivir lo que las personas llaman un idilio de verano.

Al crecer intentaron ellos mismos separarse "Por el bien de los dos" la mascara de la unión fue usada esta ves y así la mentira continuo.

Se lastimaron ellos mismos con la mentira de un falso amor ,así como para dejar de fumar una persona usa sustitos para la nicotina, pensaron que con otras personas ellos podrían olvidar ese amor que ellos sentían mutuamente. la mascara de la falsa felicidad fue la que usaron en esa ocasión. Pero el falso amor nunca será tan satisfactorio como el verdadero.

Por mas que lo intentes esa persona frente a ti nunca será la que realmente amas.

Fueron algunos años de mentiras pensé que así continuarían el resto de sus vidas , mas la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos fue mi cómplice el hombre del que ella se enamorara falsamente traiciono su confianza y se volvió en contra de lo que ellos en un principio trataron de proteger tras la batalla el fue encerrado en un lugar de donde nadie sale jamás

No se decir a ciencia cierta si fue una mascara de desconsuelo o de hipócritas lagrimas pero ella tenia que mostrarse triste para aparentar ante la sociedad, eso detono lo inevitable.

El falso amor de aquel por el que ella sintiera verdadero amor se acabo decidió el mismo romper esa mascara por lo que el llamo "mi mayor error en la vida"

Se culpo por su sufrimiento aparente se acuso de no ser sincero consigo mismo y con los sentimientos que ellos alguna ves se prodigaron, de no ser previsor y ver la inevitable traición del que serian victimas y se juro a si mismo remediar su error.

Así el pidió otra oportunidad para ser el su guardián y protector. Que esta ves nada le importaba mas que su felicidad . la cual esperaba pudiera encontrar junto a el.

Por un momento pensé que ellos volverían a las mascaras mas tras sincerarse ella asepto.

Ya no hubo mas mascaras ya no podían ni querían usarlas los verdaderos sentimientos de amor triunfaron sobre la hipocresía de a sociedad y los dobles conceptos de moralidad que tanto daño asen si los humanos fueran tan sinceros como esta pareja el mundo seria un lugar mejor para vivir.

Claro que hubo consecuencias nada en esta vida es gratis

Sus padres los negaron , como se atrevían a desobedecer las regalas de la sociedad, como podían pensar que eso seria bien visto.

La sociedad los señalo y marco para toda su vida . desobedecieron el orden natural de las cosas e incurrieron en lo que los humanos llama "pecados mortales"

Fueron llamados injustos , incorrectos e inmorales.

Así son los humanos no entienden lo que es el verdadero amor y como a veces este rebasa todas las normas que impone una sociedad sea para bien o para mal.

Fue así como dos primos Benjamín y Gwendolin tennyson dejaron atrás todo su pasado buscando ese lugar donde vivir en paz y libertad de demostrarse su amor .y por que no , un lugar donde el fruto de esa relación creciera libre de las mentiras que pudieran dañarlo.

Y quien soy yo el que relata esta historia. Soy Eros guardián del verdadero amor , no entiendo a las personas que se ocultan tras mascaras para vivir. Esas al final se vuelven cadenas que no te dejaran avanzar y si soy sincero los finales felices son los mejores .

Te dejo entonces mortal espero que este relato te sirva de algo , pues que es de una historia sino entiendes nada de ella vive libre , vive bien junto a quien tu amas de verdad.

Fin

Notas del autor

Bueno, bueno ya era hora de terminar esta historia me tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza por mas de un mes , espero que con esto mi bloqueo desaparezca y pueda continuar con mis demás historias.

En lo personal mi pareja favorita de Ben 10 siempre fue y será Ben y Gwen es decir que hay de malo en que dos primos se lleguen a enamorar es decir asta ase unos no se bien , corríjanme si me equivoco . algunas décadas (30 o 40 que se yo) fue algo bien visto y asta cierto punto permisible.

La sociedad y sus reglas cambia con el tiempo un ejemplo claro es mi país México todavía en los 50 la frase "A la prima se le arrima" era parte del breviario popular. Ahora según la ley, es incesto y violación estatutaria

Cuantos de ustedes no se quedaron con cara de WHAT cuando emparejaron a Kevin con Gwen en Ben 10 alíen force de todos los personajes de la serie tenia que ser Kevin y créanme que no me trago eso de que el se allá reformado.

Después de todo si ven Ben 10 secret of the obnitrix y la película accion life Ben 10 rise of the time Gwen y Ben siempre no se como decirlo , se ven muy unidos incluso enamorados.

Claro esta que para una sociedad un tanto hipócrita como la estadounidense (sin ofender a ninguna persona que viva o haya vivido en estados unidos) que se ofende asta que por una muñeca que simula un embarazo ,!no tenga una inútil ( sin ofender) sortija de matrimonio¡ que se esperaba de que tal ves una pareja se forme con unos primos

Creen que tu mi amigo latino o hispano parlante que en tu país los problemas con "los de la vela perpetua" y "el padre nuestro en la boca son graves"(como los llamamos en mi país) son juegos de niños si se comparan con verdaderas manifestaciones y lluvias de cartas e E—MAIL que asen llover a una cadena de televisión, radio o estudio de cine si consideran que algo es inmoral u ofensivo desde su punto de vista .

Gracias por dejarme desahogarme es algo que tenia en la cabeza y no sabia como decirlo de esto también espero sus sinceras opiniones

Saben estoy de acuerdo con el echo de que todos somos libres de decidir a quien amamos siempre y cuando no lastimemos a nadie con eso, no lo creen así ustedes.

Tal ves pronto publique una historia llamada alta traición con los personajes de Ben 10

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor y escritor soldado dragón

Al final los disclamers Ben 10 y Ben 10 alíen force :cartón network y man of action este trabajo solo es por diversión sin fines de lucro

Pronto a publicarse 

Alta traición (Ben10 alíen force) que hizo Kevin para ser enviado al proyector una palabra "alta traición"

Calor de verano(digimon todas las temporadas) a ti como te afecta el calor lemons

Avatar la otra versión(Avatar) si encuentro a Chris publicaremos como pude ser el libro fuego su suko no hubiese traicionado la confianza de katara y se hubiera unido desde la caída de ba-sing.-se al equipo avatar


End file.
